Twists and Tears
by ACWood
Summary: Ling and Jin are together now. What will Julia say? I know, but doncha think it would be funner to just read and see? And then review, maybe?
1. Coventous Hands

Twists and Tears  
By: ACWood  
Disclaimer: I disclaim!   
Notes: Ling and some one else... I alredy have it planned out so don't suggest anything! You can gues if you want tho. ^_^ Review please!  
  
  
  
I know he's one of my best friend's boyfriend. And I know It's wrong; very wrong, to love him. I know he only loves me in the sense of one of his buddies. And I know he could never love me the way I love him.  
But, I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop staring at him. And no matter how hard I try; I truly can not stop loving him...  
  
'Man, If Julia ever found out... If Miharu ever uttered a word of it to her... I don't know WHAT Julia would do to me. I can't tell Miharu. She's too much of a blabbermouth. I love her, but if I did tell her,   
It'd be around the school in a matter of seconds. She would probably even tell HIM. No... I can't tell Miharu.  
But I've GOT to tell SOME ONE! But Julia and Miharu are basically my only friends. The only ones I'd ever trust. And I can't trust them. Well, I can't tell Julia. That's entirely out of the question.  
What am I gonna--'  
  
"Miss Xiaoyu? Number 15 please?" Mr. Tomahai said.  
  
"What?" I asked stupidly, knowing damn-well what he wanted, and that I damn-well didn't do it for homework as assigned.   
  
"Miss Xiaoyu, do you even have your homework to check?"  
Mr. Tomahai said with a sigh. He placed one thin hand on his hip and pushed his horn-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose with it's equally bony partner.  
  
"Um..." I mumbled. I looked down at my desk.  
  
"Ling," Mr. Tomahai started with sympathy. "This is the fourth time this week. And it's Friday."   
  
"I lost it." I lied, looking up into my Trigonometry teacher's warm, brown eyes for good measure.  
  
"Liar!" Called out Keno Kyoto from behind me.  
  
"Mister Kyoto, that will be quite enough. And if my grade book recalls correctly, YOU have not done one assignment this whole week either."  
  
Just then, the light colored wood door opened and banged against the wall, making some people wince at the sudden change in volume.   
  
Shanyo Phillips walked through the door, followed by her boyfriend, Hwoarang.   
  
Mr. Tomahai's attention quickly refocused to the students stumbling through the door.  
  
"Ah. Miss Phillips. Hwoarang. Glad you could make it to class today." He said disgustedly.  
  
Shanyo giggled and tripped over her own foot. Hwoarang swooped to catch her and held her dejectedly in his arms. A small grimace of disgust tainting his handsome face.  
  
"Are you two drunk?!" Mr. Tomahai, outraged, asked. He strode over to them quickly.  
  
"Uh. N-"  
  
"I AM!" Shanyo yelled happily from Hwoarang's arms, interrupting Hwoarang.  
  
"May I see you two out in the hall please?" Mr. Tomahai asked in a low tone of voice.  
  
Shanyo nearly skipped back out the door followed by Hwoarang, scratching the back of his head.  
  
The door shut and people looked around at each other. That was almost immediately followed by 32 hushed whispers.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Miharu whispered to me from the adjacent seat to mine.  
"Did you see him?! He looked like he HATED Shanyo. Maybe they'll break up!"  
  
"Right. And purple monkeys will fly out of my ass." I said, rolling my eyes at my lovesick friend.  
  
"Geeze, Xiao. What's with YOU today?" Miharu said, crossing her arms and giving me a dirty look.  
  
"Well, YOU get scolded in front of class every day and we'll see how you like it."  
  
Miharu leaned in. "Maybe if you actually did your homework..."  
  
I crossed my arms and looked ahead at the blackboard.  
  
Julia moved up a seat to the one behind Miharu. Hwoarang's usual seat.  
"What the hell was that?" She said, sticking a thumb out toward the door.  
  
"I dunno..." Miharu and I said together.  
  
Julia laughed. "Man, you guys ARE twins."  
  
Miharu looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I wanna be a twin too!" Julia cried half jokingly.  
  
Miharu patted her head. "It's ok."  
  
"Well you CAN'T be a twin because you have your little love muffin over there to be with 24/7." I said, referring to Jin.  
  
Julia sat up. "Why do you HATE Jin so much?"   
  
"I don't HATE Jin..."  
  
"Oh well." She said. "Let's not fight. You two are still coming over to spend the night tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Miharu said.  
  
"Yes." I agreed. I made a point to speak after Miharu.  
  
"Is Jin still coming too?" Miharu asked.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Julia  
  
"Where is he anyway? Why aren't you two making out in the back of the classroom?" I asked Julia  
  
"He's finishing his homework. Sometimes I wish he'd just let things slip a little. And we have NEVER made out in the back of a classroom, Ling" She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where then?" I asked smugly.  
  
Julia glared then playfully kicked my shoe.  
  
Mr. Tomahai walked back through the door. " Okay, people. Pack up your things and have a good weekend for me!" He said as the bell rang.  
  
Everyone that was smart and had already packed up, were exiting the room. Julia and Miharu stood up and waited for me to get my oversized notebook into my undersized bag.  
  
Jin came over to stand with them.  
  
I finally got it in there and zipped up my pink cloth backpack.  
"Okay." I said, standing up and swinging it over my shoulder.  
  
We left the room and headed for out lockers in the next hall. I put my bag in my locker and locked it, then remembered I'd need it to put my stuff in tonight, so I took it out and closed my locker again.   
  
Jin and I had our lockers on one side of the corridor and Julia and Miharu had there's on the other.  
The three of them walked up to me.   
"Jin, we're going to the restroom, ok?" Julia said to Jin.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." He replied.  
  
"Wanna come, Xiao?"  
  
"Naw. It's ok."   
  
"OK."  
  
So there I was with Jin. By myself and having absolutely nothing to say to him.  
Great. Just great.  
  
Jin had his hands in his pockets and was looking at his shoe like it was the most wonderful and interesting thing in the world. He has such beautiful eyes. I wish he'd look at me more. My eyes traced a line down Jin's arm to where the green and blue plaid pants met his wrist. I found my eyes resting on his crotch when I heard him say: "I'm big."  
  
"What?!" I cried out in surprise.  
  
"I'm a big fan of Linkin Park too." He said. Removing his right hand from his pocket and pointing to the band's sticker on my binder.  
  
"Oh yeah. I know." I said with a smile.  
  
"You ok, Xiao?" He asked, looking at me hard.  
  
"Oh yeah. I uh- yeah. I'm ok."  
  
"You're weird, Ling." Jin said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Shut up. You're the weirdest." I said, giving him a playful shove.  
  
Man, why do I have to be like... THIS! I redirected my eyes from that one 'spot' again and shut them tight for a second.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jin asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said with a sigh.  
  
I am such a loser. Jin and I used to be such good friends when he first moved here. We did everything together. I know everything about him. He probably used to be my best friend. Until I realized he was a guy. A very HANDSOME guy. And then we sort of... drifted. Miharu became my new best friend and Jin never really seemed to upset about it. Because he found Julia...  
  
Julia and Miharu walked up to us. She kissed Jin lightly on the lips. "I gotta go, Jin. My mom just called." She said, waving her cell phone.   
  
"Okay," Jin said.  
  
Julia and Miharu left. Oh yeah. Miharu is riding with Julia today.  
Dammit.   
  
Jin started to walk away too. He turned around. "You coming?" He said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." I said.  
  
When we went outside, Jin sat on a bench and I stood in front of him.  
He put his head in his hands for a moment and raked them back through his hair.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"Oh... It's nothing really. I... just..."  
  
"Julia?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied quickly.  
  
"What about her?" I asked a little to eagerly.  
  
"It's just that sometimes she's so... You know. She's..."  
  
"Annoying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to bre-"  
  
A car honk, limo to be precise, interrupted my question.  
  
Jin sat up and blinked a few times at the familiar vehicle before him. " Oh. Gotta go, Ling. See you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." He said with a smile. He stood up and waved one last time before he ducked down into the limo's cavernous interior.  
  
I waved until the limo went out of sight.  
  
**********  
  
"You know, Ling, you should wear your hair down sometime. Just to see. You to Julia." Miharu said, patting her own shoulder length, wine-colored hair.  
  
We were all sitting on the ground to the left of Julia's bed. Well, Miharu and Julia were on the ground. I was on the windowsill. Looking for... no one. Miharu insisted that we get into our pajamas right away and I was all for it. I wouldn't want to change while Jin was there. Although, either way I'd have to do it in the morning. Oh well.  
  
So we were sitting there in our pajamas. And I kept looking out the window for... Jin. For no reason at all. Oh. You already know I have a HUGE crush on him? Well then I AM looking for a reason. ^_^  
  
"I guess so..." Julia replied to Miharu's question distantly. She was flipping through a Cosmo Girl magazine while her lime green toenail polish dried.  
  
She placed the magazine down beside her and furrowed her brow.  
  
"When is Jin getting here?" She whined.  
  
"Why are we having a co-ed slumber party?" I asked for the millionth time.  
  
"C'mon Ling, Jin's such a sweet guy. I don't think he'll try and take advantage of us in the middle of the night or something." Julia joked.  
  
Miharu laughed. "But, man if my parents knew..."  
  
"Me too." I said, widening my eyes.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE Michelle said it was ok." Julia said.  
  
"Well you said it yourself: "Jin's such a sweet guy..." Miharu said.  
  
"IT'S here." I groaned  
  
"Yay!" Julia yelled. She hopped off to answer the door while Miharu and I sat there with an "Ooo Kay..." Look on our faces.  
  
I giggled and ran to Julia's closet door. Miharu gave me a puzzling look.  
  
"Hide!" I whispered with a laugh.  
  
"Oh." Miharu mouthed. She got on her stomach and slid sideways under Julia's bed.  
  
I laughed and went into Julia's closet.  
  
"Ling went into the closet." Miharu giggled from under the bed.  
  
"Shut up." I whispered. But giggled too. I left the door open just a crack so I can see when Julia and Jin come in.  
  
I could see, in the ribbon of light that was filtering in, small dust particles in the air. My eyes widened and I took in a deep breath. Don't sneeze. You can't sneeze if you can't breathe!  
  
I sneezed.  
  
Julia and Jin walked through the door. Julia held Jin's hand to guide him.  
That pang of jealously swept through me again. I was so almost LOATHING against Julia when she did things like that. I mean, she CAN because Jin is her boyfriend. But does she have to do it so often?  
  
Don't get me wrong. I love Julia. She's one of my two best friends. I just don't think she deserves Jin. Well, I don't think I deserve him either, but I'd make him happier.  
  
Ha said it himself that Julia is getting a little annoying. He's exasperated with her. He should break up with her.  
  
Gods! I wish I wasn't so obsessed with him. It'll never happen...  
  
Julia looked around the room. "Guys?" She called.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"I think they want to play hide and seek." Jin said, gliding over to the closet and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
I moved back a few steps in the large walk-in closet Julia has. I remembered a rack of clothes lined the back of the wall and I stealthily moved back and behind them.  
  
I heard Julia laugh with Miharu on top of the bed.  
  
Jin pulled open the closet door and peered inside. "Well. It doesn't look like Ling is in here." Jin said in mock seriousness. "Guess I'll look... OVER HERE." He said. Moving to the west wall of the closet and hitting a shoe rack.  
  
I giggled like an idiot.  
  
Jin laughed too and began moving to where my insane giggling was coming from.  
He began moving through all the clothes to get to me.  
  
I moved into one corner to my right and then realized that I had trapped myself.  
  
Jin saw me move and skipped looking through all the other things. He slowly advanced on me.  
  
'Oh no!' I thought, even though I was having fun.  
  
"I... GOTCHA!" Jin yelled as he grabbed for me.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Jin backed away to almost the door. "Oh man Ling. I'm so sorry. I-..."  
  
"Uh, It's- It's OK." I said, touching the place on my chest were Jin had just had his hand. His COVENTOUS hand had just been. (A/N: Look it up.)  
  
Jin was looking at the floor and scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean to, honest!" He said, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Ha Ha, Ling. Jin gotcha!" Miharu said from the closet door as she opened it.  
  
I nodded. "Yup." I said monotoneuosly. "In more ways than one..." I added under my breath.  
  
Miharu hopped off happily and jumped on the bed with Julia once again.  
  
Jin turned to follow her and I began to follow him.  
  
"Jin came out of the closet!" Miharu declared.  
  
"So did Xiao!" Julia added happily as Miharu pulled her into a weak headlock.  
  
Using my favorite 'dumb phrase of the week' I said in a low tone: "I hope you slept well, because now you die."  
  
I jumped on the bed and began to mercillessly tickle the poor ticklish souls.   
  
"C'mon, Jin! Help!" I called to him.  
  
Jin smiled and pounced on the bed too.  
  
"Stop! Jin, no!" Julia cried between laughs.  
  
Man, if this is just a preview of what's to come, it's going to be one crazy night!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So... what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it retarted? TELL ME!!! Click that little blue button in the corner and tell me!   
  
~Ambero 


	2. I Need You Now

Twists and Tears  
By: ACWood  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a one thing. Except the plot. And my friend VirtualFaerie owns the phrase: "Gods" So don't shoot me! Especially with a gasoline filled water gun and then throw a match!   
  
(A/N: Okay. This is the second chapter of my story. I'm sorry that I went over a week in between postings. I got behind on typing. ^_^ There isn't really much to go on about so go ahead and read. And review! Always review!!!)  
  
  
I opened my eyes to the harsh sunlight that was filtering through white curtains. 'I don't ever remember having white curtains...' I thought groggily. 'Oh yeah. I'm at Julia's house.' I yawned and tried to stretch my limbs but I found myself pinned down by something.   
  
I looked to my left and blurry face greeted my sleep-fogged eyes. I yelped and nearly jumped backward trying to escape it. Or at least get it far enough away so that I could see it clearly.   
  
As I moved, Jin's arm dropped from it's spot around my shoulder. I rolled sideways to get out from under Jin's leg as well. "Geeze..." I grumbled as I sat up.  
  
I looked over at Julia, who opened her eyes and smiled warmly down at me. "Hi." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Hey." I murmured, sounding a tad drunken.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up.  
  
"Nuttin. I gotta pee." I said as I stood up.  
  
As I walked, I nearly tripped over Jin first. Then had to press myself up against a bookshelf to keep from trampling Miharu.  
  
Julia laughed.  
  
"Shut up." I said, but smiled too.  
  
I went into the bathroom and did my hair. Surprised I didn't look like Diana Ross or something. Then I did my business and returned to the bedroom.  
  
"OK now I gotta go!" Julia said as she sped past me.  
  
I went and sat on Julia's bed. My eyed rested on Jin. He looks like an innocent angel when he sleeps. I tilted my head a little as to take in more of Jin's beautiful appearance.   
He was wearing a white shirt and blue pajama pants. 'I'm glad he wore a shirt but on the other hand... I am NOT glad he wore a shirt.' I thought with a grin.  
  
"Beautiful 'n 'e?" Julia said from the door.   
  
I turned around to face her but all words escaped me and I just sat there.  
  
Julia walked over to her bed and sat down beside me.  
  
"You have a crush on him, don't you?" She asked with a little squint in her eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Julia wrapped her arms around me and patted my back. "Geeze, Xiao. So THAT is what's this has all been about."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said, pushing her away gently.  
  
"Well, you've been really... bitchy lately. Ever since Jin and I have been together as a matter of fact."  
  
"But you've been going out for nearly a month now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't you think that's weird for me to like him though?"  
  
"No. I know you won't act on the way you feel about him. Number one, because you're my friend. And number two, because you're to chicken." She said with a devilish grin,  
  
"Shut up." I said. And gave her a playful shove.  
  
"C'mon. Ya hungry?" Julia asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah." I said. Following Julia out the bedroom door.  
  
"What do you want to eat?"   
"Hmm... Steamed buns." ^_^  
  
***  
  
"The answer is... X equals 72." I said rather proudly.  
  
"Correct. Very nice, Ling." Said Mr. Tomahai with a smile. "Keno, the next one, please?"  
  
Keno looked like an abused puppy. "I... didn't get that one..."  
  
The class laughed softly and Mr. Tomahai gave him a sigh. "Mr. Kyoto, Ling shaped up and did her homework. Why can't you?" He marked yet another zero for Keno's grade in his teacher's grade keeper book.  
  
Hwoarang rolled his eyes at his crony and smacked Keno's shoulder from the catty-cornered seat to his.  
"Yeah, man! Ling shaped up! Do your work!"  
  
"Mr.-err-Hwoarang, what did you get for number 12?"  
  
Hwoarang slouched in his seat and crossed his arms. "It's not my turn yet." He said smugly.  
  
"Well, then we'll start from the end of your row. Julia is absent so it IS you turn."  
  
Hwoarang scowled. " The answer is: x equals 2."  
  
Mr. Tomahai's eyebrows shot up. "Well. Seems you DO want to pass my class, Hwoarang!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah..." Hwoarang grumbled, slouching lower in his seat.  
  
"Remove those goggles, sir. You know that is against dress code."  
  
Hwoarang's head lolled at Mr. Tomahai a minute and then he decided to mind the teacher THIS time and he took his forest green goggles off the top of is head.  
  
A downpour of fiery orange enveloped Hwoarang's handsome face and he glared with pure hatred at Mr. Tomahai through it. "I'm never going to school again..." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hwoarang spat.  
  
Mr. Tomahai turned away.  
  
'His hair is so beautiful...' I daydreamed. Of course, I was stating the obvious. Everyone thought Hwoarang had the most outrageous hair ever set strand in this school. The faculty was always borderline of letting him keep it that way. No one ever complimented him on it though, because he did that enough himself. That's just about all he talked about: Money, his bike, and himself. Which didn't do so well for his image. Sure he was a bad ass and he's not alone, but his attitude sets him apart from all the others. He's beautiful and he knows it and he's not modest at ALL. Most girls had a major problem with that. That's why he had to settle for a girl like Shanyo. She was always getting kicked out of school for drinking at it or coming to school drunk. I don't think I would mind his attitude that much. And Miharu LOVES him. 'He must not be all that bad...' I thought, letting my eyes sweep up and down his slender yet muscular body.  
  
I looked over at Miharu. She was in love with Hwoarang but she's to self conscious and shy to tell him. She nearly fainted when Hwoarang announced his freshly being available at lunch today. 'Maybe their attitudes would cancel each other out...' I wondered with a smile.  
  
I wish he'd where his GI more. I've seen him practice and fight in it during the tournaments in his white GI. He looks a lot better with his headband rather than goggles. ^_^ Wait. Since when do I care about THAT arrogant twit? I don't. I only have room for one guy in my heart: Jin.  
  
***  
"Gods! Math sucks!" I cried out, pressing my head into my pillow. I tried to stay that way but then I wanted to breathe.  
  
"What, honey?" My mom said from my door. She was wearing her apron and holding a large wooden spoon. The smells of chicken and fried rice whofted to my nostrils.  
  
"Nothing, Mom. When's dinner ready?" I said, rolling over to face my mother.  
  
"When it is. Now work." She said, using her spoon to point at me for emphasis.  
  
I groaned and flopped onto my bed. "Shut the door, please." I said, but she had already left. I heaved myself up and slammed the door. "Fuck you." I murmured as I jumped back on my bed again.  
  
My emachines computer stared seductively at me. "No. I must work." I told it.  
  
I got up yet again and walked wearily over to it. I pressed the small green button in the center of the tower and pulled out the desk chair.  
  
The small green light at the base lit up, brining the computer to life. My desktop appeared and all the icons came together in their usual places. My computer was ready for the world.  
  
I sighed and sat down softly, as to not make the old chair squeak. I clicked on the AOL 8.0 icon and waited for it to set up. "Maybe Jin will be on..." I murmured.  
  
The modem connected and a cheery: Welcome! Burst from the speakers. I quickly turned them down and looked at my door.  
  
My buddy list popped up and sure enough, the screen name: "Blackwings" was present.  
  
I clicked n it and typed: "Hi, Jin!" In the box.  
  
"Hey." Came his reply.  
Xiao0203: What are ya doing?  
  
Blackwings: Feeling shitty.  
  
'Ooh. Jin cussed!' I thought.  
  
Xiao0203: Why?  
  
Blackwings: I broke up with Julia  
  
Xiao0203: WHAT? WHEN?  
  
Blackwings: Before I left her house today.  
  
'Man, I knew I should have gone over there too.'  
  
Xiao0230: Wow. That was kinda sudden.  
  
Blackwings: She's just too much for me now.  
  
Xiao0203: Oh.  
  
Blackwings: I'm coming to your house, ok?  
  
I quckly typed: "You can't!" And pressed enter.  
  
A window popped up with the massage: Blackwings is not currently signed on.  
  
"Oh no!" I said as I logged off.  
  
I stood up and paced the floor, trying in vain to think of something. I went over to my window and opened it from the bottom. There is no way I was going to let him knock on the door when he came.  
  
I ran around and picked up some dirty clothes and tidyed my desk a tad.  
  
About ten minutes later, I saw Jin walking down my street with his hands in his pockets.  
  
I stuck my head out and called to him. He looked over at me and began to cut across the gras to my window.  
  
I backed up and allowed him to heave himself up and into my room.   
  
I stood with my hands on my hips and my brow lowered in dissaproval at him.  
  
He gave a weak smile and took a step toward me. "Ling, I'm sorry." He whispered. He closed the space between us. "I just... I need you now."  
  
My eyes widened as he wound his muscualr arms gently around me.  
  
Mine were kind of trapped so I just stood there in mild shock. I just decided to let hi to whatever he wanted to do if he felt bad. It's no like I minded at ALL.  
  
He moved his hands up to my shoulders and oushed himself away.  
  
"Ling," He said. Looking deep into my eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, eyeing him wearily.  
  
"I broke up with Julia."   
  
"I know." I said, slightlu shifting my eyes.  
  
"Do you know why?" He asked.  
  
"She's annoying?"   
  
Jin gave a light chuckle and shook his head no. His eyes looked so meaningful and I tried not to think the thought that I was thinking.   
  
Jin leaned in and the next thing I knew, the happiest moment of my life occured.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Well, there ya go. Chappie dos. How didja like it? I really need to know! Tell me please!!! Also, I was thinking about adding another chapter to my Tekken 'humor' fic.   
I kinda have some dumb ideas that are so dumb their funny. Which is kinda my style... REVIEW!!!!)  
  
~Ambero  
V  
V  
V  
V Click that button and type something, please. Have a nice day! ^_^ 


	3. I Hate You!

Twists and Tears  
  
By: ACWood  
  
Disclaimer: Oh for Pete's sake! I disclaim everything but the plot! Get over it!  
  
(A/N: Okay, so this is the third chapter. Not really much to say. ^_^ As always.  
I just got a beta and she is ruthless. She is evil and she makes me have a DEADLINE!!!  
And she is one of my dear dear friends. Luv ya Casey!!!)  
  
Chapter 3: "I hate you!"  
  
So there he was, the man of my dreams. The man whom I've loved since I was 14. The man who had been totally off-limits... Until Now. Because now, he was kissing me.  
  
All kinds of questions began racing through my mind when Jin came over.  
Like: "What is he doing? What does he want? Did he really break up with Julia for me?" Even more sprang up when he hugged me. And now THIS! I thought my poor, confused brain was going to explode! But it didn't. I was too happy that this was happening to me. ME of all people.   
  
The kiss wasn't a brush on the lips or a peck on the cheek, oh no. It was one HELL of a kiss! Lemme tell ya...  
  
Everything wrong seemed to melt from my brain as this new feeling seeped in. I lost all reason and began to HUNGRILY kiss him back. I wanted this. I NEEDED this. Just like he said he needed me.  
  
Jin backed away and sat back on my bed, eyeing me. He was breathing hard. We both were breathing hard. My heart was racing. I quickly moved to Jin and hugged him around his torso so that my ear was to his chest. I smiled. His heart was racing too. He was excited as I was. He was leaning back on his hands and I lifted up and put one of my arms on either side of him. I went down to kiss him but found my arms being taken hold of and I was flipped onto my back and Jin was above me. He was being aggressive, and I liked that.  
  
He leaned in and I licked my lips while I stared expectantly at his. Jin must have noticed, because he chuckled.  
  
"Ling?" I heard my mother call from the living room.  
  
"Go!" I whispered in horror as I pushed Jin up off me and went over to the window.   
He helped me raise it and got his head and leg out   
  
"Ling?" My mother said, opening the door.  
  
I glanced back at the window. No Jin.   
"What?" I asked.  
"What was all that bouncing around I heard?"  
  
I scowled and went over to my bed. "I just got mad at one of these STUPID math problems."  
  
"Do you want any hel--?"  
  
"No." I replied truthfully.  
  
"Well... OK." My mom said wearily before she left the room and closed the door.  
  
I sighed and lay back on my bed. Then I remembered.  
  
"Jin," I called softly toward the window, "It's OK now."  
When there was no reply, I stood up and looked out the window. Instead of meeting Jin's warm eyes, I saw Miharu standing there looking at me like a mother eagle looks upon the foolish creature that has touched her eggs.  
  
"Hey, there Miharu..." I said with a small, unnoticed wave.  
  
"Ling," She began with a glare.  
  
"Miharu, I can explain--!"  
  
"No, Ling." She said, silencing me with her hand. "What was JIN doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"Well, he broke up with Julia--"  
  
"So you're just going to take him off the shelf like that?! He needs to recuperate! And if you are going to betray Julia like that, you should wait until Jin is healed!"  
  
"Miharu," I said, beginning to get angry, "He came over here on his own!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"But what? Is it MY fault he came over and started MAKING OUT WITH ME?"  
  
Miharu gasped. That's when I knew I'd said too much.  
  
"What?" Miharu asked breathlessly.   
  
"He just... came over here and told me he needed me... and the next thing I knew..." I said, looking down and not even believing myself.  
  
"Julia's going to kill you." Miharu said wisely.  
  
"Not if you don't tell her..." I said hopefully.   
  
"Ling, I have--"  
  
"Please! Miharu, please!"  
  
"No. Ling,--"  
  
I whined.  
  
"O gods. Fine whatever. I'll just pretend I don't know."  
  
"Yay!" I said, throwing my arms out in celebration.  
  
"Ling," Miharu said, pulling me back to seriousness.  
  
"Don't do that anymore."  
  
"I'll try..."  
  
"Seriously. Leave Jin alone."  
  
***  
  
"Be my partner?" Jin asked me.  
  
"Uh..." I mumbled.  
  
Miharu looked sideways at me.  
  
"Uh..." I repeated.  
  
"I... could be with... Hwoarang?" Miharu said. Turning around to face Hwoarang.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." He said absently.  
  
I smiled and Jin and I went to his desk.  
  
"Hi." I said as I sat down across from him.  
  
"Hello." He said silkily.  
  
I felt my cheeks getting hot. I knew I must have been blushing as much as Miharu was right now with Hwoarang. Which would have been fine. Had Jin not noticed.  
  
"Embarrassed?" He asked.  
  
"No." I said, meeting his eyes for a split second, then looking down again.  
  
Jin chuckled. "Who ever thought a girl that kisses like YOU would be so shy...?"  
  
A nervous giggle escaped my throat. "Jin," I whispered. "Shut up."  
  
"Ok. We have to work on this stupid project anyway." He replied honestly.  
  
The rest of the class went by with many a nervous giggle.  
Then Jin suggested I come over to his house tonight to work on the project with him.  
I agreed. So, that was that, I guess.  
  
***  
I clutched my books to my chest as my eyes took in the huge and vastness of the Mishima mansion.  
  
The front door opened and Jin stepped out.  
I smiled and walked quickly up the long walk path to the wide green double doors.  
  
"Hi!" I said breathlessly as I was greeted my Jin's handsome smile.  
  
"Hey." He said. Then he moved aside. "Come on in." He said.  
  
"Wow." I murmured. The house was humungous. It had two winding, light marble staircases on either side. In between them was a beautiful crystal chandelier and several expensive looking couches encircling a wide screen television.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jin said. "Everything's big. Let's go."  
  
"Ok..." I murmured as Jin guided me up the left staircase and to the second door to the right of the hall. He stopped and opened it. I stepped inside in front of him and heard him shut the door with a click. His room was pretty big and had a king sized four poster in the center of the room... and not a whole lot else.  
  
'Where's all your stuff?" I asked.  
  
"This is it." He said.  
  
"Just a bed and a balcony?" I asked, noticing it.  
  
"Yeah." He said plainly. I don't need a whole lot of stuff... My computer room is right next to this one.  
  
"Oh." I said. "You have a room for everything you want to do." I said with a smile.   
  
"Pretty much." He said goofily.  
  
We stood there for a moment. "Have a seat." He said, gesturing to his bed.   
I followed him to it.  
  
He looked at me and brought his hand to my face softly. I closed my eyes.  
He kissed me lightly. I backed away a little.  
"I thought you wanted to work on the project." I said.  
  
"Oh." Jin replied, scratching the back of his head. "We could uh... Do that, if you want."  
He said, looking at me. "Would you rather do that?"  
  
I smiled guiltily. "No."  
  
He smiled. "OK."  
***  
My Hello Kitty telephone rang next to me and it felt like some one had just poured ice water down my back as I was snapped rudely from my slumber.  
I sat up at my desk and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" I answered groggily.  
  
All I got for an answer was a sniff.  
  
"Who's this?" I asked.  
  
"Miharu told me!" An angry, yet, familiar voice barked at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate you! I hate you, Ling Xiaoyu!"  
  
"Julia?" I asked loudly, "Julia I--"  
  
"Click."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: So. Review like you know you want to. Every one said that they don't like Julia.   
I don't know if this helped at all or anything but if it's a consulation: I hate her too!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	4. Teach You a Lesson

Twists and Tears - Chapter 4 By ACWood  
  
(A/N: Ok, so I know it's been a long time, but I FINALLY typed this chapter up. I don't know how short it is in relation to the other chapters and I don't really care. I like this chapter. ^_^)  
  
When my alarm clock went off, and I knew it was time for school, I groaned. I knew Julia would be there that day. I just knew it. I could feel it. I went to run my hand through my hair and felt my ponytail holders still in place and with numerous strands of my hair twisted and tangled around them. I groaned and pushed myself off the bed to stand on the floor when my foot hit something soft and warm. I knew what it was.   
  
"Stupid cat..." I thought as I hopped on one foot to my bathroom. Today was going to suck.  
  
When I got to school, Miharu was nowhere to be seen. It was only later, at lunch, that I saw her. She was with Julia and a few of her friends.  
  
When I walked in and saw them leering at me from the door, I was tempted to turn right around and leave.  
  
But, being the slow thinking idiot I am, I basically stood there in the doorway frozen as five girls, Julia and Miharu included, strolled up to me.  
  
Julia crossed her arms and glared at me full force once her cronies had taken a similar stance. Miharu, who fidgeted and didn't even meet my eye, stood out like a sore thumb.  
  
"So..." Julia said slowly as she began to walk around me. "What to do what to do..." She sighed as she stopped in front of me, tapping her chin in mock thoughtfulness. For the next few seconds she continued to do this. She knew how to get me paranoid. She knows that I can't stand not knowing what's going on or what people are thinking, so she did something that scared the hell out of me.  
  
She did absolutely nothing except click her tongue, turn around, and walk away, being closely followed by her minions.  
  
I stood there, dumbfounded as they walked off. Then, remembering that I had fully functional limbs, ran up to Julia and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She turned around with a look of mock surprise on her face. "Well, Ling! What on earth could you possibly want?"  
  
"Is that it? You have nothing else to say?" I replied, surprising even myself with my boldness.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Julia asked, showing her anger and narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You want me to tell you you're a backstabbing bitch? You want me to tell you how much I hate you-how much I can't STAND you? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I want the satisfaction of knowing I've hurt you." I said smugly as I walked away.  
  
There was no doubt Julia was planning on doing something to me later. I knew I'd gotten her upset. She was probably just going to give me silent treatment until the next ice age, but I had to go and open my big mouth. I'm not usually like that, but there was just something in the way she talked... Jin didn't even like her, and she went on like they were planning a marriage. I actually felt a bit sorry for her, but not much. She doesn't even know all of what's going on and she's talking to me like that.  
  
After school, Jin waited for me at my locker so we could walk outside together.  
  
"What's going on ? You seem kind of out of it today." He said concernedly.  
  
I thought about telling him. He really should have known. "Nothing. 'Just sleepy, I guess." I said with a small, fake smile.  
  
Jin's eyebrow twitched, but he seemed satisfied because he kissed me and headed out to his waiting limo. "I'll call you later!" He called out of the open window as the limo lurched away.  
  
I nodded and waved lazily until the car was out of sight.  
  
Right then I felt like falling on the ground and crying my problems away. I only got to sitting on the ground, when someone yanked my right pig-tail upwards. I yelped as I came up with it, holding my head. As my hair was released, I saw that it was Julia. She had crossed her arms and smirked.  
  
I instinctively began backing up, only to have her advance on me until I was stopped by a wall.  
  
Julia stalked up to me. "It's time for you to pay, Ling." She said coldly.  
  
"For what?" I asked, turning my head to the side slightly.  
  
"'For what?!'" She echoed, slapping my across the face. "You know what, you stupid bitch!" She screamed, slapping me once more on the last word.   
  
"No, really. I don't. If you think I stole your boyfriend, you are terribly mistaken."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jin came to me! I didn't take him from you! He left you himself!"  
  
"Liar!" Julia yelled, trying to slap me once more. I blocked it that time.  
  
The next thing I knew, three girls were with Julia, the first got a black hunk of, what appeared to be marble, out of a bag, while the other two stood there and smirked. Julia pinned my arms to my sides and accepted the hunk of marble from the first girl. I squirmed under Julia's body, managed to get my right arm free, and punched her in the face.   
  
Julia stumbled back. The other to girls steadied her and glared at me.   
  
"Four against one? I don't think that's very fair." I said, brushing my clothes off.  
  
"Shut up!" Julia screamed, obviously enraged. She nodded to the three girls, who shuffled up to me, two grabbing each of my arms and one punching me in the stomach.  
  
I winced in pain and tried to wriggle free, which made Julia laugh coldly, wiping the blood from her lip.   
  
"Give it up, Xiao." She said, walking up to me once more. "I'm going to teach you a lesson about messing with me, and there's nothing you can do about it." she added, raising the hunk of marble above my head.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly, knowing what was coming. "I'm going to die. And all because of that damn Kazama..." I thought.   
  
I waited for what seemed like ages for something to happen. Suddenly Julia cried out and the pressure from the girls on my arms was gone. I opened my eyes in surprise to see Julia wincing and holding her head while Hwoarang yanked on her hair.  
  
"What do you skanks think you're doing?" He said, eyeing the other three girls.  
  
"Julia?" He asked, yanking Julia's hair upwards and receiving a satisfying yelp out of it.  
  
"Sh-She.." Was the only thing Julia managed to gasp out.  
  
Hwoarang slung Julia to the side disgustedly before releasing her hair.  
  
Julia glared at Hwoarang before nodding to her cronies to make a quick exit.  
  
Hwoarang watched all of them leave before turning back to me.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" He asked lightly.  
  
I just blinked before giving him a full-on tackle glomp. "Oh, thank you so much!" I said before clambering off of him and looking sheepish.  
  
"No problem..." He said, eyeing me wearily.  
  
"Uh... I guess I'll be going then..." I said, beginning to walk off.  
  
"You just walk home?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
"I turned around. "Yeah. What do you do?"  
  
"That." He said, pointing to a deep purple and chrome colored motorcycle with high handle bars and twin pipes on either side.  
  
"Wow." I muttered, staring at it.  
  
"Yeah..." He sighed smugly. "The name's Cleo."  
  
I laughed. "You named your bike?"  
  
"Yeah, but I prefer to call her a crotch rocket."  
  
That made me laugh even harder.  
  
"Hey, calm down." He said with a chuckle. "'Wasn't that funny."  
  
"I'm sorry." I breathed, ending my fit and looking up at him.  
  
"You wanna ride?" He asked casually.  
  
"Really?!" I asked, walking up to Cleo and running my hands lightly over her black, leather seat.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Ok." I said, getting on.  
  
"Here," Hwoarang said as he got on in front of me, handing me a black and purple helmet. "you can use mine."  
  
"Okay." I said, smiling as I squeezed it over my pigtails, and trying my best to lift the visor.  
  
Hwoarang turned in the seat. "Here, let me." He said, flicking it up with ease.  
  
I couldn't help but smile, which must have looked pretty funny, seeing as my face was kind of squished by the helmets foam interior.  
  
Hwoarang chuckled as he put the key in the ignition, turned it and stomped down on the pedal.  
  
Cloe came to life beneath us, and I grabbed onto Hwoarang's sides. "You ready?" He called before gunning the engine.   
  
I clung to his chest for dear life as we pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the street.  
  
There, Hwoarang sped and dodged cars recklessly. "Which way?" He yelled back at me. I pointed every time we had to turn because I don't think he would have heard me anyway.  
  
As we pulled into my driveway, my mom turned from her azaleas and shielded her eyes from the sun to watch us.  
  
Hwoarang killed the engine and I jumped off, pulling the helmet off my head. That's when my mom came over.  
  
She walked past me and over to Hwoarang, who was getting off of his bike. "Well, hello there! I don't believe we've met, I'm Suchin, Ling's mother." She said pleasantly, extending her hand.  
  
Hwoarang took my mother's hand, and to her and my surprise, kissed it.  
  
"I see where Ling gets her good looks, ma'am." He said politely.   
  
My mother waved her hand and blushed. I could feel my cheeks burning too.  
  
"Well," my mom said, wrapping her arm around Hwoarang's "I just made a fresh batch of lemonade, if you're interested--"  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't." Hwoarang said, taking back his arm.  
  
"I insist. It's the least I could do for you bringing Ling home." She said.  
  
"No, really. I need to be getting home soon. I'll be on my way." He replied as he hopped on his bike and grabbed his helmet. "Thanks anyway!" He called before he started Cloe and backed out of out driveway.  
  
"Thanks Hwoarang!" I called as he sped off down the street.  
  
I heard my mom giggle as I headed into the house. I looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I really like him, Ling." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh really? I couldn't tell." I said with a laugh before going inside.  
  
(A/N: Well... What is it like? I need to know because... Well.... I just do!) 


End file.
